


As Long As You're Mine

by Copper_Wolf (Copper_Viper)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Viper/pseuds/Copper_Wolf





	As Long As You're Mine

           It wasn’t often that Liv got out of the city, but after recent events, it was time.

She had put in for a week’s vacation; long enough to rest, but not long enough so that her squad would go to shambles.

She had packed her car with just enough for her and Noah, and started driving east.

Liv wasn’t sure where she would be going, she just knew she had to be close to the ocean.

It had been years since the incident, and she could finally relax with the smell of salt in the air.

And so she drove, passing over from New York to Massachusetts, taking the long, winding roads through the mountains.

Watching as the mountains turned to hills, and the hills became flat.

Five hours later and she was there, at some beach she had found on a map.

She and Noah spent that first day building sandcastles and watching the birds in the surf.

She enjoyed her anonymity.

No one knew her there. She was just passing through, a stranger who needed something out of her ordinary life.

She rented a room at a motel no worse than what she had been in before while on duty, but this time, instead of dreading it, she loved it.

After she sent Noah to bed, she sent out a text, as she had done so many times before, and as with so many times before, there was no answer.

But she had gotten used to his years of silence, and she accepted this as normal.

She went to bed.

Upon waking up, she took Noah into town, to go explore the seaside shops.        

In one shop they passed through, the owner said she recognized Liv from the news a few years back, something about being held hostage for a few days?

Liv hurried out of there before Noah could start asking questions.

Thankfully, he didn’t.

Another night in the motel, her phone held in her hands.

She could send a text.

She decided against it.

Another sunrise, this time with Noah excitedly bouncing around the room.

They were to going to a new town today, and Liv had promised him a picnic on the beach.

His happiness made the faintest smile dance about her lips, but behind it was a twinge of guilt.

She was happy, yes, but there was something more to it that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Liv bundled Noah into the car, his excitement seeming to be never-ending.

And so she drove.

The fully grown pines gave way to stunted growth, which led to sand dunes and grasses.

She parked the car at a small lot dusted with sand, taking Noah and the picnic supplies out of the car.

She walked down to the beach, Noah skipping happily ahead.

Throughout the day, she kept checking her phone.

Waiting.

Expecting something that would never come.

Driving away that night she replayed what she had said to herself time and time before.

_Elliot’s been dead for years. He’s not going to respond. He’s never going to come._


End file.
